The invention relates to a mounting plate for the adjustable fastening of the supporting-wall-related part of a cabinet hinge, in the form of a supporting arm, to a cabinet carcase. Such a mounting plate has a bottom part for fastening directly to the supporting wall, and a top part which is provided with means for fastening the supporting arm and is mounted on this bottom part through mating guide means so as to be displaceable and selectively fixable parallel to the hinge pivot axis. Each part has an oblong central section from each of whose opposite long sides there extends a wing-like projection, and in one of the wings of the upper part there is provided a slot running in the direction of displacement, through which the shaft of a clamping screw is driven into a tap in the bottom part.
Bipartite mounting plates designed for height adjustment, for the adjustable mounting of cabinet hinges with a supporting wall-related part in the form of an elongated supporting arm are known (German published application No. OS 20 43 622), in which an elongated bottom part can be fastened by screws to the door-supporting wall of a cabinet carcase, and the top part, which is guided by interfitting tongues and grooves on the bottom part, can be locked on the bottom part by at least one separate clamping screw. On the other hand, mounting plates are known having wing-like projections --so-called "wings"--extending from the opposite sides of an oblong middle section, in which mounting bores are provided, so that such "wings" can be fastened in bores provided at a vertical distance apart from one another, e.g., in bores in a front row of bores basically intended for the accommodation of shelf supports. Such wing plates have already been constructed as bipartite, adjustable-height mounting plates (German published application No. OS 26 24 453), in which the height adjustment is made possible by slots provided in the wings of the upper part, through which the shafts of the mounting screws are driven into the associated mounting bores in the supporting wall. When the mounting screws are loosened, the top part is then adjustable for height within the range provided by the slots. Unless the mounting screws are loosened, no height adjustment is possible in the case of a wing plate of the kind mentioned above (German published application No. OS 30 22 440) in which the wall-mounting is accomplished by a mounting screw driven through each of associated bores in the wings of the bottom part.
For the height-adjustment, the top part is shifted on the bottom part with the clamping screw loosened, i.e., the mounting screws holding the mounting plate on the supporting wall do not have to be loosened. To assure that, when the height is being adjusted, the top part will not accidentally separate from the bottom part allowing the hinge attached to the upper part to fall together with the door attached, which is possible if the clamping screw is backed off only a little too far, not only is the top part guided on the bottom part in the direction of displacement, but also it hooks under it in the area of the lateral margins running in the height-adjustment direction on the wings, so that a positive security is provided against separation of the top part from the bottom part. In this configuration, however, undercut grooves are formed along the edges of the wings, and, when the top part is made from die-cast metal, these necessitate casting dies provided with sliders, which are complex and accordingly expensive.
Accordingly, the invention is addressed to the problem of improving the known wing plate such that, while working in basically the same manner and with the same reliability, it will be substantially simpler and thus less expensive to manufacture.